LEGO DC Ultimate Comics
Lego DC Ultimate Comics is a lego video game whose levels are actually based off of the actual DC Comics. Disclaimer: I use custom LEGO characters NOT created by me unless otherwise noted. I do not mean any infringement on their creators, and if YOU the creator object to me using them, I will take them down. (although you will have to convince me of your validity as the creator). Characters Free *Abin Sur *Alexandra Dewitt **Standard **Apartment **Bedroom **Photographer **Robe **Swimsuit **White Shirt *Alfred *Andrew Bennett **Bat Form **Beast Form **New 52 **Shirtless **Wolf Form *Apollo **Civilian **New 52 **Shirtless *Aqualad *Batman ** Standard ** 1970s ** Detective Comics 27 ** New 52 ** Snow Gear ** Bruce Wayne *Bundini Brown *Carol Ferris *Commissioner Gordon ** Earth-Two ** New 52 * Donna Troy ** Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) * Dr. Frederique * Dr. Myrra Rhodes ** Standard ** Circus ** Dress ** Human ** Uniform * Engineer ** New 52 * Flash (Wally West) ** Kid Flash * GI Robot * GI Robot II ** Standard ** Pajamas ** Uniform * Green Lantern ** Standard ** Hal Jordan ** Hal Jordan (Pilot) ** Parallax * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) **Standard **Classic Suit **Kyle Rayner *Harry Tanner ** Standard ** Space Suit *Hun'Ya **Standard **King *Jack Hawksmoor **New 52 *Jennifer * Jenny Quantum ** Cold Gear ** New 52 ** Space Suit * Jimmy Olsen * John Constantine * John Troughton * Lois Lane * Lucky Taylor ** Standard ** Circus ** Diver ** Human ** Soldier ** Uniform * Martian Manhunter ** John Jones ** New 52 * Matthew Shrieve ** Standard ** Cold Gear ** Diver ** Nazi Disguise ** Officer ** Ringmaster ** Sweater * Merlin ** Adam One ** Adam One (Cold Gear) ** Adam One (Old) * Midnighter ** New 52 ** New 52, No Helmet * Military Colonel * Muhammad Ali ** Standard ** Boxing Robe ** Sweater ** Training * Princess Dana ** Standard ** Dress * Projectionist * Ra's al Ghul **Standard **Snow Gear **Suit * Red Star ** Starfire (Leonid Kovar) * Robin * Sergeant Coker ** Standard ** Uniform * Superman ** Standard ** Clark Kent ** Boxing Robe ** Long Hair ** New 52 * Swamp Thing (Alex Olsen) ** Standard ** Alex Olsen * Talia al Ghul **Red Dress **White Dress *Tig Rafelson *Vincent Velcro **Standard **Bat Form **Circus **Human **Soldier **Uniform *Warren Griffith **Standard **Circus **Human **Nazi Disguise **Wolf, Uniform Purchase *Adam Strange *Adolf Hitler **Standard **Hat *Airstryke *Alanna Strange *Alan Scott **90s *Albert Einstein *Alfred Stryker *Andre Le Blanc *Angelo Dundee *Athena *Atlantis II Leader *Atlantis II Soldier *Atomic Skull *Avatar of Alba Umbra *Avatar of Gotham *Avatar of Metropolis *Avatar of Paris *Boodikka *Booster Gold **New 52 *British Police Officer *Cain (Vampire Lord) *Carl Ferris *Claudian Man *Claudian Woman *Commissioner Grogan *Criminals ** Asylum Patient *Daemonite *Dala **Standard **Cloak *Damian Ridge *Deadman *Death (Weird War Tales) **Nazi *The Devil *Doctor Darrk *Dracula *Dr. Parris *Dwight Eisenhower *Etrigan **New 52 *Fighter Pilot *Franklin Roosevelt *French Police Officer *Frenchy Blake *Ganthet *General Patton *Genghis Khan *Government Agent *Graf Toran *Grave Robber *Guardian of the Universe *Hannu *Heinrich Himmler *Henry Claridge ** Robe *Herbert Muhammad *Hermann Goring *Inferna *Jabah *Jack T. Chance *Jack the Ripper *Japanese Captain *Japanese Officer *Japanese Sailor *Japanese Soldier *Japanese Soldier (Camo) *Jennings *Jessica Jordan *Jimmy Carter *Joker ** Standard ** Hat ** Red Hood One *Joker Henchmen ** Joker Goon ** Joker Henchman *Josef Stalin *Joseph Goebbels *Joshua Turner *Julia Madison **Standard **Nightgown *Ke'Haan *Khund Warrior *Kilowog *King George VI *Kreon *Laira *Lambert *Lambert Jr. *L.A.S.C.U. Officer *Linda Olsen Ridge *Madame Xanadu **Demon Knights **New 52 *Mad Monk **Standard **Unmasked *Major Force **Standard **Flower Shop *Martin Jordan *Mary, Queen of Blood **Standard **Casual **Coat **Wolf Form *Metron *Mikhail *Military General *Military Police *Mindancer **Prison *Mongul *Mountain Guard *Nazis **Hitler Double **Nazi Child **Nazi Fighter Pilot **Nazi Fighter Pilot (Desert) **Nazi Guard **Nazi Gunner **Nazi Officer **Nazi Sailor **Nazi Scientist **Nazi Soldier **Nazi Soldier (Cold Gear) **Nazi Soldier (Desert) **Nazi Sympathizer **Nazi Tank Driver *Ninja *Ohm *Paul Rogers *Perry White *Persephone *Pluto *Police Officers ** Police Officer ** SWAT Officer * Quorom Leader * Rat'Lar * Sailor * The Scourge of Worlds * Scrubb Guard * Scrubb Scout * Shrapnel * Sinestro **Emerald Twilight * Slabside Guard * Steven Crane * Steve Rafelson **Standard **Beast Form *Stormwatch Shadow Cabinet *Tomar Tu * Ubu **Standard **Supreme Brother *Vampire Spawn *Vandal Savage **Demon Knights *Winston Churchill *Ubu **New 52 Vehicles Levels See: DC Ultimate Comics/Levels The Levels are directly based off of the actual comic. Some comics do not have levels because they don't have enough connection to the overall DC Universe or simply wouldn't make fun levels. Levels don't have to be played in chronological order, but most levels have prerequisites, often requiring the player to play in chronological order. Notable Comics that won't get levels *Media Adaptations **1966 TV show **Arkhamverse **Burtonverse **DCEU **Donnerverse **Gothamverse **Nolanverse **Smallville **Teen Titans Go! **Young Justice *Vertigo/Imprint Comics (that often won't have any connection to the DC Universe) **100 Bullets **American Vampire **Astro City **iZombie **Joe the Barbarian **Preacher **Road to Perdition **Seven Against Chaos **The Boys **The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen **The New Deadwardians **The Shadow: Master Series **Top Ten **Transmetropolitan **V for Vendetta **We3 **Y: the Last Man Category:DC Category:Video Games Category:Leostales Category:Games Based off Comics